


50 shades of Cipher

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. Is there really anything else to say about these two?Bills a demon trying to do his work. Dipper is his unfortunat victim. Dipper also happens to be the son of the CEOfor PinesLaw





	1. All about Bill

Bil sat with his ankle over his knee, a sharp smirk playing on his lips. He sat across from and infront of the CEO of PinesLaw, the company, one of the largest lawyer and law enforcement, the man behind it all, sat now infuriated and undecided. 

The buisness was falling, stocks were failing and Lawyers were being fired every second because of Company rumor. The CEO needed to do something, maybe even to the extents of making a deal with a demon. 

"Fuck! Why dont you want something else? Anything else!" The CEO's fingers raked roughly through his hair, then dragged down his face. 

Bill, still held a devious smile, eliciting nothing beside simple evil. 

"Those are my terms Mr. Pines. Dont like them, I can let PinesLaw crumble into ash."

The CEO glanced from Bill to the #1 PinesLaw plaque on his desk. Then to the picture of his family right by his desktop. 

The choice was obvious, he had to save the company. 

 


	2. Oh boy.

Dipper didnt understand his parents. Not in the least. That made him hate them, as he rode quietly to Gravity Falls on a bus. 

Mable sat next to him, her music loud enough, that Dipper could clearly hear the lyrics to Toxic. He wasnt always the one to question his parents dicission, but to him this one sucked. 

Though they'd been here a few years ago during the summer, Dipper wasnt excited. 

They decided to send him off to live with their Uncle Stanford. By no means did that say 'THIS WILL BE FUN' in the nonexistent fine print. Dipper thought it was going to be the opposite. 

Mable sensed the obvious dread pulsing from her brother. 

"Dude, chill out! Its not like were going to a boarding school or anything." Mabel nudged her brother in the side with her elbow. Dipper inwardly cringed at the pain that came from her pointy elbow. 

"I know Mabel. I just wish they gave us a warning. Like "hey kiddos in a month were going to send you on a trip to Stans place"". 

Dipper immitated their dads voice, making Mabel laugh at her brother. 

"I dont know, I guess I just mean I would have rather not wanted to be shoved out of the house in literally an hour." Dipper finished, stroking the picture frame he clutched in his hands, then looked down at it for the millionth time sinse the bus started moving. 

"Come on!" Mabel groaned, obviously finding Dippers gloom unnessisary. "This is like a vacation! We dont have to do college for a whole year!" Mabel radiated the bubbly optimistic personality that everybody knew belonged to her. Dipper loved that about her, but right now wasnt a time he wanted such a happy outlook on their situation. He was going to miss all his friends and all of the games he was planning to play on his PS4. 

"Bro." Mabel began, seeming to have finally caught that serious side of her. "Maybe mom and dad just need a break. I mean we are 18 and still living with them, they couldve kicked us out!" Mabels expressions told Dipper that she was picturing the neglection from their parents in that kind of senerio. 

"I guess we are getting off easy." Dipper grumbled, realizing that Mabel wasnt actually wrong. 

"Thats it! Now stop being a grumpy grump and all depressingly looking out the window." Dipper laughed at his sisters observation.

The bus finally came to a stop after another hour. All around the bus were just trees. A forest perfect for getting lost in. Dippers mind wondered to the possibility already. 

Mabel and Dipper gathered their bags and thanked the bus driver while they stepped off. 

The door shut behind them, and they were left standing on the side of the road, just concrete, trees and dirt for miles it seemed. 

"Look who it is." Stan came walking up a dirtpath that seemed random surrounded by the trees. 

"Stan!" Mabel ran toward Stan dropping her bags in the run. Dipper walked calmly toward the two hugging figures. 

"Comeeeer!" Stan grouched, hooking an arm around Dippers neck and rubbing his knucklies into his skull. 

"Alright! Alright! Uncle!" Dipper admitted to himself that he did in fact miss everybody here as well. He was dissapointed to know that Wendy wound up moving away from Gravity falls, but there was still fun to be had. 

"You kids ready for the best god damn year of your lives?" Stan asked, picking up Mabels remaining bags that Dipper hadnt picked up, and began walking back down the pathway. 

 An hour ago, Dipper would have said his whole body was excited to get into town. Now, sitting behind Stans stupid cash register for the Mystery Shack, Dipper was regretting even getting excited. 

The shop was quiet, empty and boring. 

Until Mabel again interrupted the quiet. 

"Dipper lets go!" 

Dipper flinched at the sudden voice and his whole body jerked. Mabel came bursting through the livingroom. 

"Go where." Dipper finally asked, not feeling as enthusiastic as his sister for some reason seemed. 

"Into the woods obviously!" Mabel bounded through the main area and out the door. Dipper didnt even remember the woods. It had been about 6 years since they'd last seen even more than 30 trees in one place. But what if Mabel got hurt? What if she tried to call for Dippers help but he wouldnt be able to hear her and then shed bleed out or!..... Dipper ran around the counter and zoomed after his sister, seeing her and her blue and pink jacket fly into the treeline. 

 


	3. Is this Loss?

Dipper inevitably wound up wondering in circles, Mabels vibrantly colored atire nowhere in sight. The area seemed familiar, but anything overwhelmed Dipper with familiarity he could make sense of the puzzle in front of him. 

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled, calling out into the vast see of trees. 

Dippers shoe caught on a lifted root, making him fall to his knees. 

"Fuuuuuck." Dipper sighed out, hitting his back againsg the tree behind him. His breath came out in ragged gasps. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he desperately tried to get Oxygen back into his lungs after running around. His watch showed 4:24, but it was an hour later because of the time zone deal. The back against his back dug into his spin and made Dipper shift mutiple times. After a few times adjusting his position it straight up just felt like he was being stabbed. 

"The hell?" Dipper scooted away from the tree and turned to observe the cause of his disscomfort. 

A lock. 

Dipper knew exactly what this lock was for and immidiately recognized every single detail around him. The strange twisting tree, red branches that grew dark green leaves. Then the log that still hadnt moved, that blocked a path going deeper into the forest. 

This certain lock, just happened to be jammed into the tree because of his first discoveries of the compartment a few feet above his head. Dipper stood, being mindful of the root he just tripped on by accident. A few knocks in that same spot confirmed Dippers suspicion. The metal resonated the tree and Dipper smirked as he dug his nails into the seal. The fake, small wooden door opened and revealed that same old radio looking thing. The switches had webs spread in every direction, but he flick the first switch ones and the second twice. The same whoosh from the compartment behind him made his smile wider. 

He walked to the hole in the ground slowly and fell to the ground kneeling at the sight. 

Before Dipper and Mabel left Gravity falls and hadnt returned for another 6 years, they made a sort of memory scrapbook and locked it up in here. The book held all of that one summers memories, from the very bad to amazing good. 

The pages were definately dusty and the pictures looked a little faded, but all the labels were still clear. 

The first page showed a picture, with Dippers cheek squished against Mabels and the bus that brang them there was dissapearing behind them. 

 _**First day of** _ **su** **mmer!** __

Dipper laughed, then flipped through the remaining pictures and captions. Every picture brough back great menories, until the last page was flipped and the last picture struck Dipper in surprise. 

The picture was of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan and some randome kid hiding in the treeline with blonde hair, and glowing yellow eyes. 

The kid looked strangely familiar to him. Almost like a friend that you suddenly see but remember some kind of problem that made you fight and just break apart. 

It clicked. 

Well, it, being something behind him. A snap of a twig scared the living shit out of him.

"Who's there!" Dipper yelled, shooting to stand and dropping the album at his feet. 

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed laughing and poped out of a bush. 

"Oh mah god." Dipper bent over and gripped his chest, his other hand gripped onto his knee. 

"Mabel you cant do that!" Dipper picked up the album and dusted it off. 

"Oo whats that?" Mabel already dissmissing her criminal jump scare. Dipper smiled, Mabel hasnt changed. 

"Just that album we put down here before we left 6 years ago. Its still in perfect condition."

"Give it here. Give it here!" Mabel snatched the album and flipped through all the pages just as Dipper had. She laughed through all of them and she even laughed at the last picture. 

"Dont you see that kid in the treeline?" Dipper looked over her shoulder at the book. The pictute was exactly the same, except the kid with Blone hair was gone. 

"What are you talking about?" What kid in the treeline." Mabel brang the book closer to her face, and looked at the photo, searching for this kid. "I think your just delusional." Mabel came to the conclusion slapping the album closed and walking off with it. 

Dipper felt perplexed, but he couldve sworn there was someone there. Dipper raised to say something to Mabel. 

"Mabel?" Mabel was gone again, but a faint response came fr om up ahead. Dipper felt suddenly scared again. Like something watching him as he just stood in the middle of this clearing. 

"Hurry up Dipper!" 

Dipper hesitated, looking around to satisfy his superstition. 

"Dipper!" 

Dipper droped the feeling and ran after Mabel.


	4. Out of the dark and into the light....ish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. So far I dont even know where this story is heading.

Mabel had wound up leading them out of the forest and right to the town. Surprisingly, just as many people walked the sidewalks as they did years ago. New faces and some possible descendants. 

"Grenda isnt around anymore but Candy and her parents are still living here." 

Mabel sounded sad at his side, so Dipper threw a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Secretly though, he wasnt bothered at all that Grenda wasnt here. He would rather have Candy be the one who had gone. She was creepy. 

Of corse though, Mabel always texted Grenda and Candy and they visited the twins maybe once a year. Mabel would be extatic when she saw her summer frendships. Dipper wished Wendy could've visited. But he remembered how busy she had become with her family. He even got a postcard thoughx so he shouldnt be too bummed. 

"Hey look!" Mabel walked away from Dippers hand and sprinted to some kind of new cand shop. 

"Imma look around text me later!" Dipper yelled, and barely got a wave from his sister already walking through the multicolored door. 

He shook his head and started the walk to the Library. He'd only been 2 times before, but books intrested him alot more than they used to. 

Fate had other plans. 

As Dipper walked on the outerside of town surrounded by trees, footsteps walked in sync with his. He was sure that somebody was following him. He glanced behind him but there was nothing there. His walk continued that way until he got behind the library. 

Something snatched Dipper away from the road. He tried to scratch at the hand over his mouth, the person grunted and flicked his forehead with their other hand. 

"Dipper." McGucket. The poor loon everybody though was crazy, turned out his memeory was just stolen. The bandaged hand retracted from Dippers mouth. Old man McGucket looked way more worn down. 

"Theres no time." McGucket spen around and yanked Dipper by the arm, dragging him in his dust. 

"McGucket!" Dipper tried to slow their pace through the words. All kinds of dangers still threatened you if you ran will nilly into the forest. Dipper knew that McGucket knew this. If there was a reason for this, it wasnt good at all. So he let himself be basically dragged and pulled through the forest. 

They hadnt stopped until they were back at the Mystery Shack. Dipper groaned seeing the shack again, Stan was going to ream him when he found out he left the counter. Stan infact was in the shop at the counter. Though nothing but snores came from him. Soos even made an appearance coming from the room theyd discovered with all of the science experiments. McGucket strangely made his way through the shack and to the secret/not-so-secret vending machine. His wrinkly fingers punched in the code, and the whish of the door opening sent Dipper being pushed into the capsul. It lowered, deeper and deeper under the shack, until they stopped at the bottom. 

"Quick! Quick!" Noise blasted into Dippers ears as he walked into the room. The once crumpled dimension gate was now back in full operation, but instead of the blue color Mabel and Dipper had remembered, Dipper now saw a black triangle with yellow outlining. The ground beneath his feet rumbled heavily. Stanford stood at the control panel, everything looked so new and updated. 

"Everything is going wrong. Dipper I need your help." Stanford pulled Dipper to his side and showed him a lock, with a 4 digit possible code.

"This is the shut down mechanism locked by a code. Stan mustve reprogrammed alot of the system all those years back. The code is completely lost. Over the years," Stanford left the panels and used his handprint to open the safety door, Dipper followed. "McGucket, and I have set up the protective sheild arount Gravity Falls. Bill is trying to get back in." 

The black and yellow triangle now made sense to Dipper, but why did this portal to diffrent dimensions have Bill Cipher written all o ver it. 

"Now, instead of to diffrent dimensions, as it had become too dangerous for a human to cross the astral planes, I reestablished this technologies purpose. This machine powers the entire sheild. Without this, the unicorn hair mixture could just be broken....Its cracking Dipper." Stanford removed his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Thats where this code comes in, theres a wall, a peice of glass keeping the sheild together. If I could gain access to the code I can use this windoe to seal up the cracks no problem. Stan cant figure out the code. And theres only 3 chances to guess, before it just deactivates and shuts the safety sheild down." 

"What?" Dipper followed Stanford urgently back into the panel room. "Thats insane theres a couple thousand possible combinations!" Dipper shook his head and stared at the lock. 

"I know Dipper. I already tried once, and so did McGucket. One try left, we need you because it wont allow us to touch it. Somehow it just knows." Stanford stepped back, Dipper felt so pressured by this situation, he couldnt think straight, unfortunately, this caused Dipper to randomely assume a code Stan mightve used. 

"Self destrct in 30 seconds" 

"Dipper what have you done?" Stanford looked on the brink of insanity, horror peering through the shine of his glasses. He gripped the device and unlocked the safety door again. He threw the capsul like object into the middle of the room. "We have to go. Now!" 

"Aww fiddlesticks." McGucket tipped his hat and ran to the elevator, the pines men followed. The elevator rose and Dipper watched as a cloud of flame engulfed the entire lab area, even cracking the safety glass of the pannel room. 

Not a word was said until the elevator stopped at the top. "Dipper, theres nothing we could have done. I see that now, but your thoughtless attempt cant go unconsiquenced." Stanford lead the 3 of them into the shop area. Stan was just waking up. 

"Ugh what?" The groggy question was ignored by the trio. 

"Uncle Stanford, this isnt even my fault how was I supposed to know?" Dipper stood with his hands out in question, like asking Stanford to explain why Dipper would have been the right person for this. 

"I thought you were special Dipper." 

Stanfords words cut a deep gash through Dippers soul. How could he say that with such ease. Dipper thought, drpping his arms to his sides. 

"So did I." 

Dipper said the last words and ran to the attick he and his sister still shared. The door slammed shut behind him loudly and he couldnt help but yell out in anger towards Stanford. How could he have put so much pressure on a teenager? Did Stanford think that just because Dipper knew some things that werent supposed to be known, he'd majically be the fucking savior of Gravity falls? Dipper flopped onto his bed, face first landing in his pillow. Nothing. Nothing sounded better than doing something about whatever fucked up situation just occured. Maybe not 'nothing'. Sleep sounded amazing at this time. A glance to his watch told him it was just turning 7. The more sleep the better, Dipper thought then fell asleep. 


	5. An unpredictable awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally?

Dipper dreampt about Bill Cipher. The last time Dipper had seen Bill he was turning folks to stone and destroying Gravity falls. Dipper saw Cipher that night in his dreams.

He wasnt rampaging across the town or mutilating someone. He simple walked beside him, as they strolled through the forest. Bill was obviously human, instead of a strange dorito. But Dipper never saw his face. Only tattos and symbols on his arms. The dream didnt last long it seemed because Dipper woke up at 6am. 

What the hell? Dipper thought, sitting up from his bed and looking around almost confused. His room was still dark but fhe beginning of a sunrise bloomed through the window above.

"Dipper!" 

Stans fist on the door added with his yelling scared the fuck out of Dipper, he wanted to jump out of bed and baraccade the door with his body. 

"Ugh, yeah?" Dipper instead rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stretched his limbs and breathed in a heavy breath of air. 

"Wake up and get down to the shop. Start the cleanup. Hurry up dork." Stans shuffling feet left Dippers door. He swung his legs from the bed but found himself with something he hadnt had in a while. 

His boxers showed a tent over his crotch. 

Dipper stared at his aroused problem and questioned its reasoning. 

Why was this happening now? What even had him aroused? He ignored his crotch and dressed for the day. He grabbed his phone and saw that Mabel had texted late last night. 

Mabel: Im at Candy's. Pacifica is here to. Im spending the night.

He wound up behind the counter before 7, waiting for Stan to open the door to the store and he waited without the company of his sister. 

"Alright! Lets get this show on the road." 

The doors opened and Stan walked outside. Leaving Dipper again alone, for only a few minuets before Ford came out into the shop area. 

Dipper had forgotten about what happened yesterday until then, and now he felt the guilt and anger return. 

"Ford-" 

"Dipper before you say anything." Ford inturrupted holding his hand out and hushing Dipper. "Im sorry about what I said. It wasnt your fault that the city is now probably going to be destroyed." 

Dipper felt no less angry and definately not any less guilty. 

"And," Ford continued, walking closer to the counter, with a small smile. "You shouldnt feel guilty. I shouldnt have let you do it." 

"What? Why? I couldve gotten it right if I had more time-" 

"Please stop Dipper. We can talk more later but right now I have to find McGucket. He left yesterday and he hasnt contacted me." 

Dipper vaulted over the counter and stoped Ford. His hand on Fords shoulder. This reminded him of when he was smaller and couldnt even reach Fords shoulder. 

"Let me help." 

"No kid." 

"Please! It is my fault Uncle Ford!" Dipper pleaded, looking right into Fords eyes. 

Either Ford was just annoyed with Dipper now or he saw some kind of determination behind Dippers eyes.

"Fine. You check the woods. Ill check the town and the dump." That was all Ford said before he moved Dipper aside and went out the door. Dipper waisted no time in getting back into the forest. This time, he felt himself trembling, while he ran deeper and deeper into the trees. 

"McGucket!" Dipper called, swerving around a tree and passing through a clearing. It was strangely dark, considering it was the butt crack of dawn. 

He stopped running and looked around him. He realized he didnt know where he was, where he was going or how far he had gone. He didnt have service anymore and everything was creepily silent. 

In his glance around him, Dipper found that he didnt remember the way he came. He bagan to panic, his gut trying to tell him to go one way his heart saying another and his mind saying the next. He couldnt chose. 

"Pine tree." 

An echo of a voice around him, sounded from nowhere in paticular. All around him the woods became even more intimidating. 

A breath tickled t he back of his neck, so he spun around and was met face to face with the one and only. 

Bill Cipher. 

 


	6. How did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper dont feel so good.

"B-BILL!" Dipper yelled and walked backwards stumbling over his own feet. Now Bill stood over him, leering down at his weakened state. 

"You look scared Dipper. Are you okay?" Bill sounded anything but genuine, even a menacing smile danced its way onto his very much human features. 

"Wha-?" Bill crouched in front of him, a finger raised to his own lips. 

"I know what your going to say before you even think about saying it. Yeah, I am here. This is real. Not just a dream like the one you had last night."

"WHA-" Again a finger raises to hush Dipper. 

"Im a dream demon Dipper, Im surprised you still forget. Anywho, your Dadio made a deal with me. I get to run his company by your side when you get older." Dipper froze at the words, what did he mean by his Dad being the one to make a deal. 

"What are you talking about?" Dipper now sat up, sheding some of that worry and fear he obtained from even seeing Bill. 

"Your father, the busness was failing, and im a pretty world wide multiuniverse demon. So I offered to help him out. He gets to run the company another 10 years, but after that you take over and I get to be there." 

Dipper couldnt make any sense of what Bill was saying, other than the part about himself taking over the company. 

"Am I the one that made the deal?" Dipper growled, standing up as well and crossing his arms. Bill stayed where he was for a second, right infront of Dippers mid section. Bill licked his lips but denied himself in the moment. 

 "What kind of silly question is that?" Bill was close to Dippers face, he even felt the heat coming fom Dippers body.

"Answer the question." Dippers voice changed, sounding more serious and rather irritated. 

"Alright Pine tree. No, you didnt make the deal. Now may I ask why your asking?" 

Bills eyes squinted at Dipper, he read his mind, but he wanted to see how Dipper would say what he wanted to say. 

"Do you think I would even want to take over that shit company." Dipper scoweled at the idea, making Bill raise his eyebrows in amuzement. 

"Hmm, well I guess thats not exactly the deal Pine Tree. Its more like...hmm how do I say this without it hurting...mm he basically sold your life to me." Dipper listened to what Bill said but he couldnt understand. His Dad gave him to Bill? Why would he do that? Now Dipper thought though that Bill was just lying. 

"He wouldnt do that. Hes my Dad." Dipper felt his heart sink slowly, finding an actual appologetic smile on Bills face. 

"For one I cant deny a deal. Well from the pines family. 6 years ago, killing me and all blah blah blah. Stupid rules were made, ones from the universe and all." Bill leaned forward, about to make a smart remark about him and Dipper being together forever. Instead he got a fist to the mouth. It knocked him back and surprised him. He raised a hand to his mouth and saw black blood oozing from his lips. 

"You shouldnt have done that kid." Bill threatened but as he walked closer, Dipper put a hand out to Bills chest stopping him. Usually a mere human couldnt stop Bill with a simple gesture, but now he couldnt move. 

"Yeah, well you basically just said were tied together. Not that I was going to take over the company weather I wanted to or not." Dipper looking angrilly at Bill. Bill found this new Dipper he hadnt seen in years much more entertaining and not such a bitch baby anymore. Though he still saw how weak Dipper could be. 

"Hmm. I guess your right." Bill backed up from Dippers hand. 

As soon as dipper blinked, Bill was at his other side, his mouth close to his ear. And his body as close as possible.

"But if you even think about punching me again, dont expect me to let it go next time." 

That made Dipper remember exactly how terrifying Bill could be, mostly when you do something he doesnt like. 

"Now, to tell you. You have to either accept me. Or die." This Bill knew wasnt true. It was just another way to fuck with Dipper. 

Dipper couldnt see through the lie, so he was sent into a state of panic. How soon did he have to accept Bill? Did it matter? 

"Uhm..why? When?" Dipper stuttered, shaking his head and starting to turn to Bill. 

Unfortunately for Dipper, Bill decided to dissapear and leave Dipper to his thoughts. 

"Fuck you Bill." Dipper whispered, cursing his whole way back to town. He couldve sworn he heard Bills coice saying soon but he dismissed it because he didnt want to think about that. Without finding McGucket he stepped out of the tree line.

"Dipper!" Ford came running towards him with McGucket following. 

"McGucket?" Dipper asked back having Ford move aside. 

"He was just at his place. Working on a robot to defeat Bill. He just forgot about communication." Uncle Ford explained, patting Dippers shoulder lightly. A silence grew between the three.

"Its been a few hours since you went into the woods Dipper. Are you ok? Did anything happen?" Dipper considered answering Ford but he couldnt bring himself to expose Bill. With as much as he hated him, he needed to figure out more about what Bill was talkkng about. He didnt fully believe Bill. Now he wanted to call his Dad, just to ask him and see if he would say anything about Bill. 

"Yeah, im fine. Just got a little lost." Dipper lied, looking back into the woods, almost feeling like Bill was still watching him.

"Alright well, get back to the shack. Who knows what could be around here now." Dipper caught the slight tone in Fords voice that told him Ford still felt like Dipper was responsible for the sheild breaking. 

Dipper began walking, away from the other two, who started mumbling. Now he had to worry about what the fuck Bill said about him dying. He would punch him again if Bill hadnt actually scared him. Would Bill kill him? 

He shook the thought away. He was going to push accepting Bill until the last minuet. If it was even true. 


	7. Something seems off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wondering where this is going? I.....still dont know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh

Dipper found himself infront of the shack within 10 minuets. It felt like only seconds to Dipper though. His thought jumbled and twisted and took up all of his attention. He didnt even fully realize he was back in the shack until he was standing in front of Stan, looking at him expectantly. 

"Kid! Are you even listening? I had to run the cash register and I had to tour all the suckers coming in the door. I needed your help." 

Dipper fought the urge to push Stan out of the way and run uptairs, then just listen to Stan yell at him. 

"Im sorry. I got lost in the woods. Wont happen again." Dipper slumped infront of Stan, his words went simply ignored. Stan kept ranting and yelling. Soon he walked back into the living room and plopped onto his recliner. Dipper hadnt heard what else he said, but he knew it wasnt very nice. Something along the lines of ungreatfull shithead. Per usual. 

Dipper trudged up the stairs, holding onto the railing tightly as to not fall while he still thought deeply about the recent events. 

In his bed and finally relaxed, Dipper took a deep breath. He exhaled and closed his eyes. They stayed closed and Dipper had fallen asleep thinking about the tyrany of Bill. 

*dream*

**"Bill?"**

**Dipper stood in the middle of his little room, supposed to be an attic.**

**A curled up body was in the corner, whimpering, crying, mumbling.**

**Dipper took a few steps closer, the creaking of the boards under his feet made him stop a few feet away from the corner of the room and this broken figure.**

**"....Bill?"**

**Dipper spoke the name quietly, his voice sounded distant and far away but non the less, the body responded.**

**"Dipper. Help."**

**A weak and ghostly voice answered back, as it slowly turned around to face Dipper. Dipper stumbled backwards falling on his bottom and leaning back on his hands. His eyes popped as he stared back at the reaching body.**

**It looked like Bill, the version he saw in the woods. But his face was glitching, going from an evil smirk to a gaping frown. His eyes flashed from black and yellow, to blue and tears dripping endlessly.**

**Dipper wanted to reach out and help this struggling being, but he felt scared. He felt terrified. And he couldnt move.**

**Dipper could only think about the many times he simply sat and watched while it appeared everything was unraveling before him. He couldnt sit and watch now.**

**He had to do something.**

**Dipper reached a hand out, his finger tips almost reach Bills.**

**"Help me Dipper!"**

**Bill screamed out into the empty room.**

**Dipper gripped Bills hand tightly and pulled.**

*end* 

Dipper shot forwards. 

He imidiately noticed his hand reaching out infront of him. He couldnt bring himself to put his arm down. His other hand pushed the arm down to his side. Then he hugged himself. 

Dipper didnt know why, but he felt alone. He felt so vunerable, like he was about to be stabbed from something behind him. 

Strangly, Dipper noticed drops falling on his arms. Was it raining in his house? No. 

Dipper reached up and touched his cheeks. From them he felt warm tears pool onto his finger tips. He felt confused now more than he ever had. 

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Bill sat at the end of his bed, invisible of course. He smiled and watched the confused Dipper. 

This was on purpose. Bill wanted Dipper to feel confused and anything was possible in the dream world. Honestly though, Bill can send certain images through Dippers mind without being teleported into the dream. It was the rest, that Dipper simply made up, from what he knows. Bill watched the dream and felt intrigued as he watched Dipper turn his evil smirk into a blinking and unsteady frown. He was even surprised that Dipper thought Bill might need help from him. 

Bill laughed as he watched Dipper wipe his eyes urgently. It was then that Bill forgot Dipper could hear him if he made sound. 

"Whos there?" Dipper stood up and 360 turned looking around his room. 

"Alright alright you caught me." Bill raised his hands and materialized into the real world, still sitting at the bottom of Dippers bed. 

Dipper jumped at the louder voice and spun back to face where it had came from. 

"B..Bill!" 

Dipper yelled bavking up from his bed, his feet unexpectedly staying under him. 

"Heya PineTree. That was an intresting dream there." Bill smirked at Dipper, catching a small hint of recognition from the dream in Dippers eyes. 

"What the fuck?" 

Dipper grabbed his head and eyed Bill, a glare stabbing at Bill. It only made the deamon laugh. 

"Yeah, I know right? It was kinda odd. Hope you never see that side of me Pinetree."

Dipper felt intimidated by that sentance for some reason but ignored that. 

"What are you doing in my room?" 

Dipper sat back on his bed, sure he felt actually scared to be sitting next to a murdere in his boxers. But he was actually tires and couldnt give a shit if he died right now. 

"Oh, just checking on my favorite human." 

Dipper scoffed at Bill and looked up and out of the circular window above him. It was still dark. 

"Well can you leave?" 

Dipper stared staight at Bill and waited for him to answer.

Bill felt slightly hurt. Mostly because he hadnt done anything to physically hurt him this time. Plus, he didnt actually want to leave Dipper. He wanted to see more dreams from him. 

"Hmmm, no. Im bored." 

Dipper felt perplexed by the situation. Why the hell was Bill bored? He could be in some other dimension torturing babies or something horrible like that. He didnt have to bother him while he was trying to sleep. 

"Ouch." Bill had to laugh at Dippers thought. Torturing babies? That was way 300 years ago. He couldnt do that now, he saw the value in a new born humans life.

"Sorry. Forgot." Dipper croaked, laying back and closing his eyes. 

"Why are you being so...calm?" Bill asked, thinking back to a few hours ago where he watched Dipper nearly piss his own pants seeing Bill. 

"Im tired Bill. Humans need sleep." Dipper sarcastically responded to Bill, peering at his back. 

"Yes I am familiar with human activities. But, you arent showing any fear or terror. Its a first for me." Bill twisted to look back at Dipper, relaxed. 

"I dont think I like this."

Dipper opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as he felt Bill move next to him. 

"Lets see if youll be calm in your dreams while I hunt you." 

Dippers heart quickened and befor he could sit up his head was falling back down onto the bed and his consiousness was taken away from him.


	8. The chase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously ive read a few fics with gruesome hunting stuff in it. Especially billdip related. Anyways this felt like a good opportunity to bring one of those into here. Yeet..

**Dipper felt dizzy. He felt tense, and calm at the same time.**

**Above him, he could see the night sky, with stars shining surprisingly very bright. Leaves from surrounding trees outlined the view and made Dipper feel calm.**

**On the other hand, what made him feel tense and dizzy he couldnt recall.**

**Shuffling from beside him, had Dipper looking to his side. His heart rate speeding up at the sight.**

**Around him, the forest he found himself in was dark. He couldnt see even a foot into the treeline. Another sound startled him to his right, where he spun to face immidiately.**

**"Hello?"**

**His voice was nothing but an echo. As if he was simply in an empty room. With the forset, trees, and whatever moved within the dark Dipper found his voice to be unrealistic.**

**A sense of empiphany came upon him unfortunately. He was dreaming. It was then as well when he remembered what had occured when ge was awake for that short time.**

**Bill.**

**Bill was most likely the culpret, stalking and scaring him beyond the shadows.**

**He wasnt very keen on the idea that Bill had introduced before he was knocked out by some unknown force.**

**"Bill, get the fuck out here. I dont wanna deal with this."**

**His voice rang out again, but he caught the tremble that weaved through his words. He even found himself to be shaking as he finally looked down at his hands.**

**Other than his dare hands, he himself was also almost completely bare. He was in his blue flamingo boxers. Embarrassing.**

**He felt even less safe with the discovery of his bare body. Feeling completely vulnerable. His pink skin practically screaming; COME EAT ME.**

**Dipper steadied his hands out in front of him, feeling about ready to run for his life. All sense of calm completely gone.**

**Behind him, he finally heard hid pursuer.**

**"Run Dipper."**

**It was quiet like a whisper and Dipper wanted to turn around to make sure he even heard what he thought he did. Untill the whisped turned into an echoed scream.**

**"RUN!"**

**It was harsh, deep, growling and the voice didnt need to say it a third time before Dipper was sprinting to the trees away from the sorce.**

**Dipper caught the preditory growl that followed after him.**

**Dipper ran quickly and frantically. Being whipped with low hanging tree limbs, and tripped by invisible objects. He didnt know where he was going, who he was running from exactly or why he felt so scared outside of what made him start running.**

**"Dipper, stop. I just want a little taste of your blood thats all."**

**A cackle came after the taunting words.**

**Dipper felt for sure, he wasnt slowing down. It made him run faster, just to get away from what was threatening his body.**

**Dipper pretty much knew it was Bill by now though. Which did nothing for his sanity. If Bill was really chasing after him, and he was trying to scare him, Bill would most certainly obtain his goal. And he wouldnt limit himself to any restrictions, all because they were definately in a dream.**

**Everything being a dream did make Dipper feel better in the least. At least it wasnt real. But he would rather not be scarred for life, thinking about his own body being torn to shreds at the hands of an evil, slightly hot, demon.**

**Then he remembered, yeah, this was a dream, and he could basically do whatever he wanted.**

**He reached his hand out, begging for some kind of light to guide him through whatever obstacle path he was running through. His hand emmited a bright yellow glow that illuminated his sight. It made him squint as first but a twig snapped him ascross the chest making him force his eyes to focus.**

**"Come on Pinetree, no cheating."**

**A massive gust of wind made the light from his hand fade into nothing again.**

**"FUCK"**

**Dipper knew what was approaching him, well what he was approaching. He saw an area littered with dead sticks, logs and rocks he was sure he wouldnt be able to navigate through without light.**

**The area came to him within seconds and he was, sure enough thrown to the ground immidiately, having tripped over a boulder, after trying to jump over a stick that grazed his leg.**

**His skin was stabbed by multiple things Dipper could care less about in the moment. He could now hear the fast footfalls coming towards him, accompanied by a horrific laughter.**

**"Dont quit now Pinetree. We've just started"**

**Dipper crawled and stumbled back to his feet and pivoted left, getting away from the hell of an area he was bound to be caught in.**

**"Bill, please!"**

**Dipper tried begging, looking back into nothingness behind him.**

**"Please what Dipper?"**

**The voice was clearer now and closer. Definately closer. Dipper could have sworn he could feel Bill breathing down his back.**

**His feet quickened and his mouth let out a strangled sob.**

**He was going to die of a heart attack in his sleep, Dipper wished he could wake up. He couldnt.**

**"STOP! PLEASE!"**

**A chuckle he got in response and he heard the steps behind him stop, as he had asked.**

**He wasnt about to stop infront of Bill so he went for a little longer before stopping. He assumed he had at least 4 yards between them in case he had to start running again.**

**"Hmm. You look so...delicious."**

**Dipper breathed heavily trying to cathch his breath. His lungs burned and his head was pounding.**

**"Go away."**

**Dipper spat. Watching and listening for anything around him. He hadnt even registered where Bill was stopped. Dipper leant over and gripped his kneed heaving in air. He wished to see in the dark, then he actually could. His eyes seemed to adjust almost instantly to everything.**

**He saw Bill now.**

**He was standing upright with both arms clasped behind his head. What struck Dipper the hardest, was the state he could see Bill in obviously. Bill was shirtless, and pantless. A pair of black boxers clung to his body. Bills chest was breathing in and out. His abs were glistening and hair stuck to forehead. Even his arms were layered with muscle. His legs....**

**Dipper had to look away before he actually began enjoying the view. The fact that they were both almost naked was pretty bizare in Dippers mind.**

**"Dont deny yourself. You can look all you want. Itll be last thing you see before I tear your eyes out."**

**Dipper flinched, but found Bill to be bluffing. Dipper stood straight now that he got his breath, and he didnt know what he was doing when he started walking closer to Bill.**

**"Stop, right there. IM SERIOUS! I can rip you in hal-"**

**"Shut up Bill. You told me I could look at you. Alfter all its the last thing ill see before im scarred for life."**

**Bill appeared taken back, as Dipper watched him lower his arms. Where did that confidence go?**

**"Hurry up. I need to dig my fingers into your skin."**

**Bill huffed. Failing in trying to sound threatening anymore. What was happening? Dipper thought, as he stood in front of Bills muscular pecktorals.**

**He looked at every part of Bill, his abs, chest, arms, jaw line and even his package below his waist. He let his thoughts roam free. Knowing fully well Bill was probably listening in. He stroked his hand down Bills stomach, afterwards just shrugging. Then he looked up at Bills face. Staring him in his eyes.**

**"Okay. You can torture me now."**

**"What!?"**


End file.
